


co powiedziałeś o pierwszej w nocy / things you said at 1 am [ᴊꜱᴀᴍ]

by kinkypoets



Series: [ ᴛʜɪɴɢꜱ ʏᴏᴜ ꜱᴀɪᴅ ] challenge [1]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Diabetes, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkypoets/pseuds/kinkypoets
Summary: Juliusz musi myśleć o porannym egzaminie, nie o kryzysie osobowości mężczyzny z którym sypia.__requested by anonymous @ curiouscat: "jsam 1"





	co powiedziałeś o pierwszej w nocy / things you said at 1 am [ᴊꜱᴀᴍ]

**Author's Note:**

> [ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴜʟᴇꜱ ] ✧ please read!
> 
> i decided to take part in this small challenge and asked my twitter followers for pairings requests, mostly for me to practice. [link: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dey14esXUAAo1Yz.jpg]
> 
> therefore i established i won't be saying "no" to the requests and writing one shots about ships i don't usually ship in romantic way or don't have any strong opions about them. it was just about me practising different situations and different characters. i also let myself interpret the prompts in slightly different way, i guess. 
> 
> so, no ship hate. i understand some of them might be weird? or even CoNtrOvErsIAL, but i assure you, you really don't have to be pressed so much about it. (i'm obviously talking about the historical ships.)
> 
> the works will be posted in english and in polish.

Juliusza obudził okrutny ból w okolicach karku. Wyprostował się powoli, krzywiąc się przy każdym ruchu; ścierpnięte ręce odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Zdezorientowany, rozglądnął się za swoim telefonem - znalazł go po kilku sekundach, zakopanego pod stertą notatek z prawa karnego, na których zasnął. Poświata ekranu oślepiła jego rozespane oczy: była prawie pierwsza w nocy. Dziewięć godzin do egzaminu!

\- Kurwa mać - mruknął zachrypniętym głosem Julek. - Kurwa mać! - powtórzył głośniej, przypominając sobie, że jest sam w mieszkaniu. 

Z trudem wstał od biurka i poczłapał zrezygnowany do łazienki, próbując rozruszać ścierpnięte i obolałe kończyny. Chlusnął wodą w twarz z nadzieją, że obmyje ona resztki snu oraz ohydny posmak zimnej kawy i napoju energetycznego, które wypił parę godzin temu. Otarł twarz ręcznikiem, spojrzał z dezaprobatą na swoje blade i spuchnięte odbicie w lustrze - _świetnie: pryszcz! cholerne węglowodany!_ \- kiedy uprzytomnił sobie, że tępa melodyjka bynajmniej nie jest wytworem jego przemęczonego europejskim prawem karnym mózgu: ktoś do niego dzwonił. Julek wydał z siebie przeciągły dźwięk niezadowolenia - podłoga w łazience była _taka wygodna_ i nie chciał z niej się podnosić. 

Smartfon zawzięcie dzwonił, jednak Juliusz dopiero po trzecim sygnale zdecydował się ruszyć z miejsca. W pierwszej chwili myślał, że może to któryś z jego kolegów z roku, jednak okazało się, że numer nie jest przypisany do żadnego kontaktu. Przez parę chwil wpatrywał się tępo w liczby na ekranie, zastanawiając się czy powinien odebrać. iPhone zadzwonił po raz piąty i Juliusz w końcu kliknął w zieloną słuchawkę. Zanim zdążył się odezwać, chrapliwy głos po drugiej stronie z radością wykrzyknął jego imię i wątpliwości chłopaka zostały rozwiane.

\- Co to za numer, czemu do mnie dzwonisz!? - warknął student, z trudem tłumiąc narastającą wściekłość. - Nie rozumiesz, co to znaczy “nie odzywaj się do mnie”?  
\- Dzwonię, bo…. bo ten… - mężczyzna zamilkł, szukając słów. Juliusz przez chwilę słuchał jego ciężkiego oddechu, a także rozmów, śmiechów i przytłumionej muzyki w tle.  
\- Jak bardzo pijany jesteś? - postanowił w końcu przerwać niezręczne milczenie, pytając rzeczowo. - Chyba bardzo.

Za odpowiedź posłużył mu niski chichot i Julek przewrócił oczami. _To wyczerpujące, że zawsze mam rację._

\- Insuliny chyba też nie wziąłeś, prawda? - spytał, chociaż ponownie doskonale znał odpowiedź.  
-…Juliuszu… - usłyszał w zamian, prawie błagalny szept. - Chciałem... porozmawiać o dzisiejszej… sytuacji...

Juliusz zacisnął szczękę, wciągając powietrze nosem. 

\- Co to za numer?  
\- Byłej studentki. - Głos zabrzmiał pewnie. - Aliny…? Alicji…? - Znowu zniżył się do szeptu. - Którejś z tych. Nie z polonistyki. Ze slawistyki ktoś.

Juliusz opadł na łóżko bezwładnie; rozmówca z drugiej strony właśnie dostał ataku kaszlu. Myśli studenta powróciły do popołudnia poprzedniego dnia, które to obaj mężczyźni spędzili na głośnej kłótni, zakończonej spektakularnym trzaśnięciem drzwi i długim płaczem Juliusza. Wydawało mu się, że wyraźnie dał swojemu rozmówcy do zrozumienia, że nie chce na razie się z nim kontaktować, jednak - nic nowego - ten nie posłuchał. 

-Chodzi mi o to. Że zniszczył mi się telefon - poinformował go w końcu chwiejny głos.  
\- Sam się zniszczył? - Juliusz uniósł brwi.  
\- Trochę mu w tym pomogłem, tak - przyznał cicho głos - ale potem Alinka... Malwinka?... pożyczyła mi swój, więc dzwonię - wyjaśnił i wziął głęboki oddech. - 

\- Bardzo chciałem ciebie usłyszeć, a tylko twój numer znam na pamięć.

Juliusz westchnął, mimowolnie uśmiechając się na to wyznanie.

\- Adam…  
\- Adamie! - podkreślił rozmówca. - Adamie! Wołacz! - W tle ktoś wybuchnął głośnym rechotem.  
\- Naprawdę będziesz poprawiać moją gramatykę teraz?  
-Może jestem pijany i o krok od hipoglikemii, ale nadal dbam o gramatykę - odparł dumnie Adam, opierając się o kamienny słup lampy ulicznej. Przez chwile wpatrywał się w rozmyte światła klubu nocnego, przy którym stała jego była studentka wraz z kolegami. Ocknął się, nagle coś sobie uświadamiając.

\- Juliuszu, czemu ty jeszcze nie śpisz? Rano masz egzamin.

Julek zawył i cała miłość i chęć przebaczenia wyparowała z jego serca. 

\- … ja chyba zresztą też mam jakiś egzamin.

Student wziął głęboki oddech, licząc w myślach do dziesięciu - jedna z wielu technik, która pozwalała mu na wytrzymywanie z drugim mężczyzną.

\- Przepraszam, rozkojarzyłem się. Chciałem powiedzieć, że… moje zachowanie wcześniej, było… - Juliusz wstrzymał oddech, wyczekując w napięciu.  
-… dość infantylne - wyartykuował Adam. - Przepraszam, że trzasnąłem drzwiami.

Juliusz osunął się z łóżka na ziemię. 

\- Aa… Aha… - odpowiedział słabo.  
\- Przepraszam też za inne rzeczy... - kontynuował mężczyzna, nie zważając na swojego rozmówcę. - To nie było moje najlepsze wystąpienie…  
\- Och! - ocknął się Juliusz - Doprawdy?

Adam przełknął ślinę.  
\- Strasznie dużo rzeczy dzieje się teraz w moim życiu… Przez trzydzieści sześć lat nic wielkiego się nie działo, praktycznie nic, a teraz, ten rok, był... jest… - Adam urwał, szukając właściwego określenia.  
\- Przytłaczający? - podsunął Juliusz.  
\- Przytłaczający. Cholernie przytłaczający. 

Julek potarł czoło nagle czując się bardzo zmęczony. Chciał iść spać i przestać myśleć o wszystkim: od prawa międzynarodowego po Adama.  
\- Ale to nie daje ci prawa do traktowania mnie w taki sposób, wiesz o tym? - powiedział cicho, po czym dorzucił: - traktowania _nas_ w taki sposób.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza rozmówcy i przytłumione dźwięki z pobliskiego klubu. 

\- Przepraszam, dobrze. Przepraszam - Adam odezwał się w końcu. - Źle się zachowałem. To wszystko jest dla mnie… dość nowe. Przepraszam.  
\- To nadal nie jest wytłumaczenie - Juliusz stwierdził dobitnie. - Nie mam czasu cię wychowywać i akceptować twoje beznadziejne zachowanie. Zasługuję na lepiej.  
\- Czy mogę do ciebie przyjechać? 

Julek uniósł brwi.  
\- Chyba… chyba tak. Nie wiem?  
\- Wiem, że zasługujesz na więcej niż rozwodnik z dwójką dzieci i cukrzycą...  
\- I wężem - dorzucił student.  
\- ...i wężem. Ale ja chcę z tobą być, dzieciaku - mruknął Adam i Juliusz mimowolnie uśmiechnął się; mógł dokładnie odtworzyć w myślach jak rozmówca odwzajemnił uśmiech w swój charakterystyczny sposób. 

-Zamówię ci taksówkę, dobrze?  
\- Słucham?

Juliusz wstał z podłogi i skierował się w stronę kuchni.  
\- Przyjedziesz do mnie do mieszkania - zarządził, wyciągając z szafki dwa kubki. - Jestem sam, a nie zasnę martwiąc się o pijanego ciebie, wiem do czego jesteś zdolny. 

Adam uśmiechnął się szeroko, puszczając się słupa. Chwiejnym krokiem ruszył ku właścicielce smartfona, a kiedy ją ujrzał, całującą się ze swoim chłopakiem, bezpardonowo klepnął ją w ramię. Dziewczyna odsunęła się od swojego partnera i zanim były prowadzący oddał jej telefon, rzucił do swojego rozmówcy adres przy którym znajdował się klub.

Juliusz słyszał tylko ciche urywki rozmowy, kobiecy śmiech, ale kiedy Adam znowu odezwał się do telefonu, dobiegł go- jak i pewnie całą najbliższą okolicę - pełen euforii krzyk mężczyzny:  
\- Czekaj na mnie! Już jadę! Jadę do swojego chłopaka!

Ręka Juliusza drgnęła i krople wrzątku chlusnęły mu na dłoń. Będą jeszcze musieli poważnie popracować nad okazywaniem emocji przez Adama.

**Author's Note:**

> tak jak powiedziałxm wcześniej, PLEASE keep it civil, it's just fun. 
> 
> powiedzmy, że to część mojego jsam modern au, o którym wie tylko moja dziewczyna, but well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ uchylam rąbka tajemnicy gdzieniegdzie. (nazywam to nd!verse jakby kogoś obchodziło)


End file.
